Justice League Beyond Vol. 4 Issue 002
Summary * A full meeting of the Justice League is called to discuss the ramifications of the death of Superman Secundus * One group, including Zachary Zatara, Cormac McCool, Star Sapphire, Das Ritter Von Nacht and the new member, Spring volunteer to travel to the home dimension of the winged man, provisionally identified as "Rundar" to investigate his origins and perhaps seek help, as he had previously stated that he had been imprisoned * The rest of the League will concentrate their efforts on finding and containing Superboy-Prime * Animal Woman grudgingly agrees to break the news to the world of the death of Superman Secundus * Zachary prepares his ritual of astral travel between dimensions, but as it completes, the Justice League Satellite alarms go off - they are under attack. However, the ritual has been completed and will activate no matter what. Star Sapphire puts a shield around them to try and protect their bodies as they travel, but travel they will * The group finds itself floating in inter-planetary space, but this is where Rundar came from. Star Sapphire's ring projects a model of the system, and it indicates that the star is not the centre of the system, but that there is an Earth-like planet there * They travel to the centre, stopping at some of the other planets en-route. One is a Mars-like desert world, and one is a jungle world full of animal-like plant life (which delights Spring), but although there is life on all these worlds (even the sun, according to Spring!), it is the centre that draws their attention * Spring directs them to one continent as the nexus of life, magic and divine energy and they find the largest conurbation they can and settle down, to try and make contact with the locals * After several misunderstandings, a group of city guards takes them to what appears to be a college or university, where even Spring and Star Sapphire, who have ways of understanding all forms of speech have trouble understanding the chancellor. He realises that they are plane shifted and he certainly pays attention when the name Rundar is mentioned, upon which he magically communicates with a third party, who promptly arrive, spending magic as if it grows on trees * This group claim that Rundar is dead, but when Spring says that he had claimed to escape from a prison, this seems to jog a memory, and they talk about an imposter and how they eventually defeated him. Seeing as how he is their responsibility, they are keen to try and help and offer to come to Earth to help contain Rundar-Prime * The Justice League happily agree to this, knowing the more against Superboy- and Rundar-Prime, the better. They return to their own dimension, with the other group promising to follow as soon as they track them. * Back on the Justice League Satellite, Superboy-Prime has been fought off, but not before he has destabilised the orbit of the satellite. Those League members capable of space flight are currently trying their best to restore it, but aren't succeeding. Star Sapphire joins the effort and Zachary and Cormac combine in a magical ritual to also aid the effort. Between them, they are able to restore the satellite * The League exchanges information, with the group that had been astrally projected informing the rest that backup is on its way, and in turn receiving the bad news that The Flusher has been kidnapped * The Heroes of Phratil arrive and the Satyr casually asks why they don't just resurrect the dead man. Everyone in the room goes still at this, except Zachary, who goes purple and starts explaining why that is such a bad idea. However, the Satyr, Caira, is a cleric of Isis and claims that resurrection is common in their world. With nothing to lose, Star Sapphire transports the plane-shifted group as well as members of the League to Quantum Labs on the moon (with the short one muttering all the time about a bad experience he had last time he was on a moon...) * Despite Professor Quantum's protestations, Caira performs her spell and Spring watches in delight as the spark of life is renewed and bursts once more through the body of Superman Secundus. * Needing the light of the sun to revive him, Star Sapphire lifts him out into space, where his powers slowly begin to return. Despite herself, Star Sapphire can't help giving away the information that Superboy-Prime is probably at the Fortress of Solitude, but argues that Superman is too weak to risk taking them on yet. He grins at her, tilts his head at the sun and says that there's only one way to speed up his regeneration. Details * First appearance of Phratil and the Heroes of Phratil: Caira Springtide, Catherine Haggar, Pedro Cobbala, Stôrmgüd and Bryan Segerne * Ressurection of Superman Secundus